


Heathens

by Paidendryl



Series: Forbidden Love Is the Best Kind [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A different kind of superhero au, Dipper and Mabel are heroes, I guess you can figure out which is which, M/M, Smut, Someone dies, Though Dipper is a retired one, can you guess who?, lots of crude stuff, psychiatric ward, sexual stuff happens, this is a sort of joker/harley quinn take on things, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: "We have a twisted kind of love, you and I," he said, lips drawn up in a knowing smirk, dark golden eyes staring at him in a predatory way. He leaned back into the metal chair, his cuffs scratching against the table, "don't you think so, my dear Pine Tree?"





	1. Chapter 1

"We're glad to have you here, Dr. Pines."

Dipper looked up and glanced at the older man walking besides him. The hallway was dimly lit, hiding lights along the walls that helped him to see where he was going.he smiled, feeling warmth spreading at the tips of his ears.

"Thanks," he replied back, throat clearing as he straightened his shoulders, "It means a lot Grunkle Ford."

The man smiled, but it was brief once they had come to a complete stop. Dipper looked towards the front and could see two large doors that led into another hallway. The small windows on the doors gave a glimpse of what awaited and he felt his insides tingle with nervousness. The other hallways was almost the same as the one they were in, except the dim corridor was filled with large windows that filed down the hall as far as they eye could see. He looked to his Grunkle, lifting a hand to place onto the man’s shoulder.

“Hey, I can do this,” He reassured him, giving a small smile. Ford stared back grimly, taking in a deep breath before nodding hesitantly.

“I know…I just…” The man faltered, looking back towards the other hallway, “Are you sure you’re ready for this, Dipper? These guys are no joke, especially the patient you’ve been assigned to.”

Dipper chuckled and sighed, “I know all about this Cipher guy, Grunkle Ford,” he remarked, “I’ve fought against him, remember? He won’t recognize me and I already know all of his tricks. I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will,” Ford said, “But he’s highly dangerous, and I don’t want something bad to come up from all this. You may have been a superhero once, but that doesn’t make you immune to mind tricks. And Cipher’s very good at those.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it all down,” Dipper said, voice full of determination, “My mind’s a steel cage, he won’t get me like he did with all those other goons in his gang.”

Ford smiled and ruffled his great nephew’s hair, “Well, then I trust you.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

Entering the hallway was like entering Hell. It was hot and eerie and suffocating. Through the many windows, other criminals looked back. They’re eyes were filled with aw and occasional crude words and phrases fell from their lips. It was clear that they thought of Dipper as fresh meat, a new toy for them to play with. But the twenty-four year old was stronger than he looked. During his youth he had been a hero of the town and many of the villains he walked past were previous ones he and his partner-his twin sister, Mabel-had locked away. But that was all in the past, he had been the one to leave, but Mabel, being the goodhearted person she was, stayed in the business. He helped her occasionally when there was a certain bad guy that couldn’t be stopped by just one person, but other than that, he stayed to watch and patch her up.

As a kid growing up with powers, Dipper had faced a lot of self-doubt and hate. He always struggled to control his telekinesis, which was connected with his emotions-not a very good thing he had learned when he was twelve. If it hadn’t been for his sister and his two Great Uncles, he probably would’ve destroyed the whole town back then. Because his power was so great, he had to constantly suppress it to keep from going out of control. The last time that had happened, he nearly killed his whole family. It wasn’t a good year for him and he had to work with building that trust in him.

Though that’s not to say it was all bad, there were so many cool things he could do with a power such as that and he enjoyed it very much. After all, who wouldn’t be impressed with being able to move objects, cause explosions, and being an all cool badass with just a simple thought?

Telekinesis was _the_ ultimate power, but it was a chain that weighed heavy on him when no one was looking.

He stopped in front of one of them cells alongside his Grunkle, his dark coffee eyes peering into the dark room. It looked empty from a first glance because of how dark and unused it appeared. But the longer he stared, the more he could make out a shape sitting on the floor, they’re legs crossed and eyes closed, hands up by their sides with their thumb and index finger connected.

“Here we are,” Ford said, tone laced with disgust as he watched the still figure.

“Cipher…” Dipper whispered.

With the slip of the name, the air around seemed to have stilled to a deathly calm. Dipper shivered and swallowed, the name had come out so softly and wondered if he had even said it at all. As if to confirm his suspicions, the figure sitting on the floor snapped their eyes open. The movement was so sudden and so unexpected it made Dipper jump back a little. The figure stared for a moment before their lips parted and stretched into a broad, sinister smile. The lights in the cell flashed to life, revealing the clean kept room to them.

The figure slowly rose, and with the light showing them off so proudly, Dipper could see his enemy of so long ago.

When he had first met Cipher, he had been a teenager around the age of sixteen. He had been awkward and lanky then, his limbs far too long for his thin body and small head. His hair was shorter than, always wild and unkempt. Last he remembered, Cipher had extraordinary powers, powers that excelled even his own. Now, he had filled out and Dipper was sure so had his powers. His body had grown taller and matched his limbs, it was curvy and lean, and his head was the perfect size, no longer that awkward lump on his neck. His skin was an almost glittering gold color, an effect he had done to himself and his sun blonde hair was tied back in a small ponytail that rested on his left shoulder.

He looked straight at Dipper, dark icy blue eyes sending electric tingles down Dipper’s spine, especially when the twenty-four year old saw the awful three clawed scar that ran down his left eye. Dipper now knew the reason why the criminal wore an eyepatch. He saw his lips twitch up into a devious smile. Cipher stalked forward, dusting off the gray clothing the asylum gave them. He stopped in front of the glass, his body so close that Dipper could see the condensation from his breath on the glass.

“Brought me a new toy, Fordsy?” The man asked, eyes never leaving Dipper’s.

“Not likely, Cipher. After the last destruction of the one we previously gave to you, we decided to get a sturdier asset,” Ford growled.

Cipher laughed, a high one that made Dipper wince a little. His laugh was so cold and humorless, as though the man had no true in him, “Ooh, this one’s going to last longer than the others?” He cackled, “How exciting!”

It was a moment before Dipper found his face and when he did, he made sure to leave an impression, “I assure you, _Cipher_ ,” He said vehemently, “I’m not one to trifle with; I can’t be broken like your so called goons.”

At this Cipher sobered up, his eyes narrowed onto Dipper so dangerously he felt his heart jolt a bit. He felt trapped in the man’s lethal gaze and he felt the smallest of buzzing in the back of his head. His whole body felt paralyzed and he couldn’t move. For a moment, panic swept over him and he felt his chest constrict involuntarily. He stared at Cipher, the man’s head was tilted to the side, and it was then that Dipper realized to his horror that it was _him_. Somehow, the man was messing with him. Gritting his teeth, he used his own powers to ward the other off, using his mind strength to push Cipher’s back. He saw the look of confusion flutter over the criminal’s face and through that small vulnerability, Dipper allowed himself to use his full inner strength to knock him back. The man gasped and he stumbled back, but not before letting out a pained cry as his body suddenly convulsed with shocks.

Dipper gasped, feeling his own feet move back on their own accord. He held his head and focused on getting as much air into his lungs as possible as he squeezed his eyes shut to get rid of the dizziness threatening to take over. He felt a warm hand on his back and he slowly opened his eyes to look. He was relieved to see his Grunkle’s worried face and he nodded to signal he was alright. Though despite that fact he wasn’t, it didn’t take long for him to heal himself up. However, the mental trick Cipher used on his mind did take its toll. He coughed a bit before straightening himself, finding that his heart was beginning to settle.

Both he and Ford snapped their heads to the cell’s general direction when loud, obnoxious laughter began coming from there. They both looked to see Bill laughing crazily, gripping his sides and rolling a bit. It was in this moment that Dipper saw just how truly crazy the man was. Then, as fast as lightening, Bill was and at the glass.

“Oh _yes_!” He grinned, hands and face pressing against the clear surface, “ _Yes_! _Yes_!” The loudness of his voice had Dipper flinching, but he didn’t dare move an inch. Bill was staring at him again, a dark gleam in his eyes as he smiled madly at the him, “He’s perfect!” The insane criminal cooed, “Just what I’ve been looking for! You, kid,” He said, smiling growing wider-if that was even possible, Dipper thought eerily- “you and I are going to get along _swimmingly_.”

Needless to say, Dipper was very much creeped out.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - -**

It was late when Dipper had finally arrived at his own room inside the Asylum. The doctors and psychiatrists there were provided with their own wards at the top levels, kind of dangerous in Dipper’s opinion, but he couldn’t complain when he didn’t have to worry about paying bills. And on top of that, the rooms were nice. It was a wide spread apartment, the entranceway leading up to the living space that was bigger than his bedroom, the bedroom itself was big enough to fit two queen sized beds. The best part was that it was all furnished already, so he didn’t have to worry about buying furniture or anything. All he needed was his clothing, his essential items, and he was set.

Tucking his key into his pocket, he entered his new home and placed his briefcase down on the dining table near the living room. He made quick work to remove his shoes and loosen his navy blue tie, however, midway, his eyes landed on another object resting beside his case. He let go of his tie and reached down to grab it. It was a deep yellow rose, fully bloomed and tied with an elegant black ribbon. Dipper ran the velvety ribbon between his fingers and quirked an eyebrow, confused. Did the staff provide this as a welcoming gift? If so, then it was very odd. But, not one to throw away gifts from others, he quickly went to the kitchen part of the apartment and rummage around for a vase of some sort. After a while, he found a thin, transparent one that expanded into a bulb like shape towards the end part of it. He filled it up with water and placed the rose into the vase.

He couldn’t help but touch the golden petals, having not seen such a vibrant flower as this one. He leaned forward and gave it a small sniff, immediately, his nose was met with a sweet, soft smell. It smelled like freshly made apple pie, his favorite. Startled at this revelation, he stepped back, staring at the rose with curiosity. Feeling on edge about the flower, he moved away from it and went back to the table. There had to be a note of some sort left behind.

He looked over the dark wood table top and picked up his case. Sure enough, a small, black card slipped off. Dipper stared down at it, a small twinge of dread rising in his gut. He placed the briefcase down and bent towards the floor. He slowly picked up the card, cautious of it as though it would attack him at any given moment. He flipped it over to the other side and was met with startling, white cursive words.

_Take this as a little welcome gift from me to you!_

_Hope you’re ready for this, because I’m smelling with anticipation._

_\- B. C_

Dipper dropped the card and watched as it drifted slowly to the floor, it landed on its blank side and for a moment, Dipper felt his tension go away. At least until words began forming on the card and he felt his heart drop a little.

_See you soon!_

Forget was he had thought before, _now_ he was officially creeped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been in a dark mood lately, and quite frankly I can't write anything for Mom's Boyfriend at the moment because of a stupid blockage on that story part. I'm taking a small break and in the meantime, I'll entertain you guys with this little idea I've been cooking up. Also, I'll be working on requests this week! Don't think I've forgotten about you guys! So be on the look out for those!
> 
> Thanks for your patience guys! I hope I can get to updating MB-Mom's Boyfriend-soon! Keep hanging on my lovelies!
> 
>  
> 
> _Apologies for any grammar errors!!_
> 
> _Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)_
> 
> _Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr-- > @paidenzilla_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with Cipher leads to Dipper starting something.

Finding his way down to the criminal cellblock hall was harder than he had thought. The hallways seemed to twist and turn as though they had a mind of their own-and in a place like this, he wouldn’t have been surprised!-and with how dimly lit they kept the area, he was amazed at how easily they could move around.

Feeling defeated for the moment, he stopped walking and leaned against the dark wall close to him. He sighed, looking down at the card in his hand. The same words from earlier were still printed on, included with the initials B.C, which no doubt was probably Cipher. He noticed that there was a small triangle with a single open eye etched near the two letters, a detail he must’ve missed from his brief shock after seeing the note. He stared at it, feeling chills run up his spine. The eye…it seemed to be _watching_ him. Dipper really couldn’t explain it, but the longer he stared at the triangle, the more aware he became of it.

The hallway around him became darker, if that was even possible, and he swallowed, tucking the card away into his pocket. Running a hand through his hair, he moved away from the wall and turned down the corner into the new corridor bracing himself for yet another wrong hallway. At least, until he heard a faint noise, almost like someone was-

“Singing?” He blinked, listening harder and found that it was in fact singing. It was a simple song, sort of solemn but almost as though it was a promise to someone. The singer occasional had to go high at some points, but their voice was smooth, and well, perfect.

Almost as if he was in a trance, Dipper followed the voice, listening to the words.

“ _We’ll, meet again. Don’t know where, don’t know when!_ ”

Walking past the cells in the hallway, Dipper was oblivious to the looks coming from the other villains. They’re eyes were watching him with a calculating gaze, as though they knew some hidden secret that he didn’t.

Approaching the designated cell, Dipper peered inside and found the voice to be coming from there.

“But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day!”

Leaning against the wall inside the cell, stood Cipher. His eyes were open and they were looking directly at Dipper, as though the criminal _knew_ he would be there. Thin lips parted to reveal pearly white teeth and then, came the laugh.

“Didn’t know I was having an audience,” Came the teasing tone, “And a lovely one at that.”

Dipper blinked, words failing him as he tried to remember his reason for looking for the criminal in front of him. He swallowed, looking down at his hand and seeing the card before looking back at Cipher. The said man was still smiling, eyes twinkling with a strange glint as they awaited for him to speak.

“I found this in my room,” He began, ignoring the criminal’s previous comment, “did you put it there?” He asked, holding the card up for him to see. Cipher leaned away from the wall and walked slowly to the glass. His eyes looked at the card, studied them, before meeting Dipper’s coyly.

“Perhaps…” The man chuckled, “Depends on if you liked the flower. It was made to smell like your favorite scent, ya know.”

Dipper grimaced and tucked the card away into his white coat’s pocket, “Oh, I know,” he huffed, “That’s a pretty neat trick, along with how you managed to get out and put it in my room, which by the way, is creepy. How’d you know what room was mine?”

At that question, Cipher stood up tall, a proud smile on his lips, “Oh, I know _lots_ of things, kid,” He chuckled, “But, yes…that was me who put that rose in your room. Did you come here to thank me for it?”

Dipper scrunched his nose up, shaking his head, “As if,” he scoffed, “But I’m sure Ford would like to know you’ve been getting out,” He said. Cipher laughed, head tilting back.

“If you were going to tell, you would’ve done that first, kiddo,” He said cheekily, “Quite frankly, I’m surprised that you didn’t,” The criminal said, leaning back on the glass, his hands touching it as he stared at Dipper, “Ya know, I like you. There’s something about you that’s just so… _extraordinary_.”

He couldn’t help it, he _blushed_. The way the other had said the last word made a shiver race up his spine and he did his best not to shudder visibly. The tone laced in Cipher’s voice was low, almost husky. It caused Dipper to shift on his feet and he made him look away. This was getting far too uncomfortable for him. He shouldn’t have come down here and confronted the other, he should’ve just told Ford. _Stupid_ , he thought grumpily.

Cipher’s lips stretched wider than normal, it was clear he had seen Dipper’s face redden. The man pressed himself fully against the glass, eyes gazing hard into the doctor’s, “Say, kid, what’s your name?”

At that Dipper immediately sobered up. He grimaced and made to walk away, “To you, it’s Dr. Pines,” he said coldly. Cipher quirked an eyebrow and watched as the other began to walk off. He frowned, trying to keep his figure in his line of sight.

“Oh, c’mon! I thought we were getting along just fine!” Cipher shouted, “I thought we were connecting!”

“We’ll ya thought wrong!” Dipper chortled back, pausing in his steps to look back at the other, “I know your tricks, Cipher, and I’m not going down like the rest of them.” And it was true, with Dipper being a former hero, he was able to learn more about the criminals he had faced than anyone else did. And he knew without a doubt, that Bill Cipher, was the worst villain the earth had ever created. He had lived it and seen it firsthand. The man was evil and downright insane.

“So what that you know my tricks,” Cipher replied after a while of silence, “you don’t know _me_. No one in this damn hellhole does. All you doctors think that I was born this way. Well I wasn’t!” Cipher practically screamed, making Dipper and the others jump, “Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was controlling my powers?” He asked, eyes glaring straight into Dipper’s, “Do you know what it’s like to have the energy of the gods and not be able to control a damn piece of it? Because I do; I know what it’s like to be bullied and rejected, _Dr. Pines_ ,” Cipher said, voice getting dangerously low, “I also know what it’s like to watch the ones you love get _destroyed_ by the one thing that should’ve saved them.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dipper didn’t get much sleep that night. Cipher’s words were echoing in his brain like a broken record. He was starting to question everything that he knew about the man, what was real and what wasn’t? There was no way that Cipher was truly a man seeking normalcy like him, was there? No…he was insane. The man had nearly killed the entire population of gravity Falls, Oregon. But, there was still the doubt that maybe, _just_ maybe, Cipher truly didn’t want to be evil. If he was anything like Dipper, then maybe he had found his powers to be a curse as well, maybe they led him to the brink of destruction.

Dipper wondered what that was like. What was it like to fall so far down into the abyss? What was it like living in darkness?

He had never once worried about falling to the dark side, mainly because he had his family to help him through the things that would’ve made a retired hero such as himself fall. But it was the faith his family held for him that kept him from crumbling. Perhaps Cipher had no one to help him, perhaps he had to learn it all on his own.

“Oh, enough Dipper,” The man chastised, a hand running over his face as he sighed, “Don’t go sympathizing with a villain, it’ll only lead to trouble,” he grumbled to himself, turning over in his bed.

After the little encounter with Cipher, he had hurried back to his room. He wasn’t sure how he had managed to find it, only that he did and he was relieved to get away. The way Cipher had spoken to him, telling him that small secret-for a secret it was-made his heart churn in a familiar way. He knew exactly what Cipher was talking about. He knew what the other felt, and he wondered if maybe the only reason why Cipher became a criminal was because the world only saw him as one.

This intrigued him, to say the least. Cipher had peaked his interest, and if the criminal was really looking for a place to belong, then why couldn’t Dipper at least try to help him? The logical part of him felt that this was merely a gimmick, a trick to mess with him. But Cipher had sounded so sincere when he said those words and he felt a need to try to break through with him. He was a doctor, a psychiatrist even, and he was more than capable of helping Cipher without falling for his traps.

Coming to that conclusion, he allowed himself a little sleep, if only to help the night pass so that he could begin the procedures to becoming Cipher’s psychiatrist.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The following day, Dipper found himself in his Grunkle’s office. Ford looked weary, noticeable bags were under his eyes and he kept drinking coffee.

“Rough night?” Dipper asked, entering the office. It was a large cubicle with two windows on the wall across from him. A dark wood desk was placed in front of the windows and dull grey, metallic filing cabinets lingered on either sides of the room. Sitting in the desk was Ford, he had been staring at the paper in front of him before he jumped at the sound of Dipper’s voice. He blinked, looking up and registering that it was his nephew and not some stranger. Ford sighed, lifting his glasses so that he could rub at his tired eyes.

“Dipper, my boy,” He said, voice full of exhaustion, “nice to see you today. And yes, last night was rather tough,” the old man sighed. Dipper looked toward his exposed arm and saw a horrible burn taking over the limb. His eyes widened and he all but ran towards the man.

“What happened?” He asked, taking his Grunkle’s arm into his trembling hands. Ford sighed, sitting down in his seat and staring at the burn.

“We had a run in with Cipher’s goons,” He said quietly, “Mabel took what she could and same with me. But, ah, well, I’m not as young as I used to be,” The man chuckled ruefully, “Pyronica got me before I could.”

“Cipher’s goons? But I thought they were locked away,” Dipper said, gently letting go of the man’s arm.

Ford shook his head, “So did I, but apparently the vehicle holding them crashed and they scrammed before we could get them. Frankly though I feel like the whole thing was planned. And last night only confirmed my suspicions.”

“How so?”

“For one thing, they came after only me. If Mabel hadn’t been there, well, I’m not sure where I would be right now,” Ford said. Dipper kept quiet, processing the fact that people were going after his Great Uncle.

“You should’ve called me,” he said, swallowing down the guilt, “I could’ve helped prevent _that_.” Ford shook his head.

“No, you wouldn’t have,” The man sighed, “Besides, Mabel and I handled it just fine, we didn’t want to have to pull you away from bed.” Dipper frowned.

“Well you should’ve, I didn’t get much sleep last night anyways.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, sleeping floors above a criminal holding place can put you on edge,” Ford said, smiling a little.

“Yeah…” Dipper murmured, he briefly wondered if he should tell Ford about his encounter with Cipher. Should he alert the man that Cipher was freely getting out of his cell? Against his better judgement, he decided not to. Instead, he took Ford’s arm back into his hands once more and looked up at the man, “At least let me heal this,” he said, “I…it would make me feel a little better,” he said quietly. Ford smiled and ruffled his nephew’s hair.

“Sure,” he replied, “I like watching the process of it disappearing.” Dipper smiled and shook his head, then he looked down at the arm. He took in a deep breath, focusing his mind on healing the wound. The burn was all blisters and red skin, he was surprised Ford hadn’t put any cooling medicine on it. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of needless thoughts and focused on the blisters diminishing. Ford watched as the one by one, the small red bubbles on his arm disappeared. His skin was reforming slowly, smoothing out and the pain he had felt before was subsiding until it was nothing more than a slight dull ache. The last of the burn flickered out and Dipper let out a small puff of air. Healing people usually took a lot more out of him than normal. He smiled weakly, letting Ford examine his handy work.

“Good as new,” He said, a little breathlessly from the energy he had spent. Ford’s eyebrows were raised in amazement and he flashed Dipper a proud smile.

“You’re getting better,” The man commented, but it was full of emotion and praising. Dipper blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away briefly. Ford covered his arm with his sleeve and leaned back in his chair, “So, what did you come to see me for?” He asked, reaching to pick up his cup of coffee. Dipper blinked, the memory of his coming here in the first place returning. He slapped his forehead lightly and shook his head.

“Right, right!” He said, he faltered a moment, feeling nervousness churn in his gut, “I came here to ask if I can become Cipher’s personal psychiatrist.”

Ford nearly choked on his drink.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dipper stared down at the papers in his hands, a smile tugging at his lips. It had been a lot of work and a lot of arguing, but he had finally done it! He was officially Bill’s psychiatrist, well not yet anyways. There was still paperwork to be done, but the job was his at least. When he brought it up to Ford, he thought the man was going to have a heart attack. Ford had spat his drink out and stared at Dipper for what seemed like an eternity. Then, slowly, he spoke.

“ _You want to be_ what _for_ who?”

Dipper swallowed, meeting Ford’s dark gaze with fearful eyes, “I, uh, I want to be Cipher’s psychiatrist,” he squeaked out. Ford clenched his jaw, placing his cup down. He stood up, walking over to the filing cabinets. Wordless, he opened one of the draws and began leafing through the files. When he couldn’t find what he wanted, he slammed the drawer shut and then began searching through another. One by one, he began pulling out several files, Cipher’s being amongst them. Then, the man walked back to the desk and dropped the folders down before pushing them towards Dipper.

“Read these, and ask me that again,” The man said, standing there with his hands on his hips. Dipper swallowed and picked up one of the files. He opened it and was met with a familiar face.

“Keyhole?” He said, looking up at his Grunkle with confusion.

“His real name was James Sandon,” Ford said, “He was in the top ten of his class, had a wife with a child on the way. He applied here at the Gravity Falls Asylum to be a psychiatrist for the very criminal you want to go for. Cipher.”

“What happened to him?” Dipper asked, looking over the file and picture. Keyhole was a fairly young looking man. He had short, choppy dark blue hair, dark skin, and frightening purple-grey eyes. He had a nasty scar running down his exposed neck, and a scowl was firmly planted on his face. Dipper was sure that if he combed his hair, tidied his look, and didn’t have that nasty scar, then he’d be handsome. Ford sighed and adjusted his glasses.

“Cipher happened to him,” He said grimly, “We allowed Sandon to attempt to get through to the criminal, but it seemed Cipher knew exactly where to get through with him. Next thing we know is that Sandon was now Keyhole and helped Cipher escape. Nearly lost half our staff trying to stop them.”

Dipper put the file away and picked up another, yet again he was met with another familiar face from the past. It was a Cuban girl, with vibrant pink hair springing from her head. The hair on the side of her head was shaved, and it was only the top that was long and styled up in an almost flame like way. She had dark red eyes and an even darker smile. Her thick pink lips were parted in a smug smile, showing off her crooked teeth. She was beautiful, but like with Keyhole, her beauty was stolen by her wickedness.

“She was the worst one,” Ford said, “Pyronica, aka Veronica Steele, was a growing psychiatrist. Like you, she had incredible powers and felt ready to take on Bill. Unfortunately, that plan failed. She had only been three months in when they’re relationship hit a bit of a taboo bump,” the man sighed, “We caught her during one of their sessions being a little too close and rather _intimate_ with the crazy psychotic.”

Dipper put down the file and looked over the rest on the table. He didn’t bother opening them, he already knew who they were and what they held. These were all of Cipher’s goons, each of them who were all kind, young people. They were determined to help Cipher but now were nothing more than notorious mad murders, thieves, and con-artists. He swallowed and knew that his Grunkle had a point, what Cipher did to those guys, he could do to him. But still…

“I won’t end up like them,” He blurted out. Ford snapped his head towards him, a blank look on his face. Dipper stood his ground, feeling awkward under the scrutinizing gaze.

“ _That’s_ exactly what _they_ all said, Dipper,” He said, “They each came to me, telling me and promising me that they would never let Cipher’s tricks get to them, and look what happened?” The old man snapped, “Each of them were corrupted and nearly caused the destruction of this whole town. Do you remember that, Dipper? Because _I_ do! Mabel does!”

Dipper chewed on his bottom lip, sensing the hurt and protectiveness in Ford’s voice. He knew what he meant and he knew what event the other was talking about. He swallowed, knowing that with his next words, there would be hell to pay should he ever do the unthinkable.

“I understand, Grunkle Ford,” He said, “But you should know that I am _much_ stronger than those others. I’ve been in the fighting game, I’ve seen Cipher face to face and I’ve learned all his tricks. He won’t get into my mind,” But still, even as he said those words, the criminal mastermind’s voice entered his mind and his words from the previous night before echoed in his mind. Could he really make himself immune to Cipher’s antics? Wasn’t it his words that made him feel the need to become Cipher’s psychiatrist?

Ford stared at him with not much persuasion, but after a while, he relented. He knew his nephew, and the boy wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. Sighing, he met his nephew’s eyes and only hoped this wouldn’t blow up in his face.

“Okay,” he said, “Okay, okay, I trust you.”

Dipper looked at him, “So…that’s a yes…?” He asked, hopefully. Ford gave a small smile and nodded.

“Yes,” The man said, “I’ll get the paperwork assembled today. But don’t expect to get to work so soon. We have to make precautions this time,” he stated, turning to look over the many stacks of papers on his desk, _I have to keep you safe_.

Dipper could barely hold back his excitement and as soon as he was handed Cipher’s file, he hugged his Grunkle and took the folder before dashing out the office. Moments later and he was staring down at it, hardly believing that he was going to be working with healing Cipher.

Although, now, it was only a matter of will power and to make sure he didn’t fall for anything the other might pull. And with not letting the criminal find out just who he was, or rather, who he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful Dipper, your powers may not be enough to keep you safe.
> 
> Again, thank you guys for bearing with me! And I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I will making it. I'll try to get MB updated soon enough, but it probably won't be until after I get the story requests done. I'm wrapping up on of them, so it should be up by tomorrow if not late in the afternoon! Sorry for making you all wait!
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!) 
> 
> Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	3. Author's Note: Trick Or Treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which one do you pick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Treat! What'd you think?
> 
> Yeah, yeah, I know. 
> 
> "Halloween's over Paiden, no more tricks!" >.>
> 
> Enjoy my dears!

It had been several months, even close to a year before Dipper had finally gotten to start his first session with Cipher. His Grunkle Ford had been very diligent in making sure he took all precautions to ensuring that nothing would happen to him-although Dipper went through quite a lot of reassurances to calm down the older man, but at least, in the end, he was finally here.

He felt his adrenaline kick in as he approached the session room. He stopped in front of the door, nodding at the two security guards there-a precaution that had been set after his Grunkle _insisted_ that he’d feel a lot safer with two capable neutralizers nearby. If ever he should feel threatened, his Grunkle had explained, all he had to do was give a shout and they would step in. He waited patiently as one of them spoke quietly into the microphone on their protective gear. It was followed by a small brief moment of silence before a loud buzz rang off and the door let out small clicks and shutters for a second before sliding open. The two guards looked at each other before back towards Dipper and they gave a quick nod, giving him the okay. Dipper took in a deep breath and held his folders tightly as his eyes left the guards and landed on the open door. This was it.

He had spent the past months given to him doing nothing but studying the criminal thoroughly. He reviewed their fights, his words and sayings. He even looked at different newspaper clippings and articles that would give him better insight on the man, of course, along with the knowledge he himself already had and knew. All in all, he felt prepared-both physically and mentally. He knew all his tricks and gimmicks, knew how he could trick people and manipulate them, and he knew just how clever and sly he could be.

Needless to say, he was a little more than ready.

But, as he stepped inside, he suddenly felt heavy, as though an invisible weight had just been dropped on top of him. He grimaced, trying his best to walk calmly and smoothly towards the table where the very being sat.

Cipher was watching him, his eyes glittering with mischief and something else that Dipper couldn’t quite name. His piercing eyes seemed to search into his for something, and before the Doctor could make note of what it was, the invisible weight dripped off him like melting ice and Dipper took notice that Cipher was now smiling. His eyes clear and void of any of the darkness that had been swirling around moments before when he had entered.

“Well, well,” He hummed, licking his lips as Dipper took a seat across from him. The criminal’s hair was done in a lazy braid that dripped over his shoulder, one loose strand hung over his right eye, making him seem almost mysterious and unreadable. Dipper also thought it made him look good, but he squashed that thought down before it could even form.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Cipher continued, giving a low whistle of approval, clearly unfazed by the lack of silence coming from the other. Dipper noted that his voice had sounded low and silky. He rolled his eyes and opened his folder, his eyes peeking over the file and sighing. _Of course_ , he thought, _he’s a flirt_ , not sparing him a glance, he wrote that down under his list of tricks and mentally groaned.

“Flattery and cheap pick-up lines don’t work here, Cipher,” He said, glancing up at him, “Let’s skip the pleasantries and get to the nitty-gritty, hm?”

The criminal seemed taken aback by the directness of his tone, his eyebrows lifting up a bit and head tilting ever so slightly to the side. He looked like he had wanted to say something, but opted against it and instead continued to observe him with amusement. Dipper took his silent response as a win. He hummed quietly to himself, feeling his lips twitched a little, but other than that, he kept his face blank. Then, the look was gone from the criminal’s face and Cipher was back to grinning that wolfish smile, this time revealing his sharp teeth.

He gave a short laugh and shook his head, “I can tell you’ll be a fun one,” he scrunched his nose and looked as though he had tasted something bad, “Better than those losers who were so easy to fool and sway.”

Dipper quirked an eyebrow, there was an underlying tone of disgust in Cipher’s voice, and the doctor was surprised, “Why say it like that?” He asked, “You were the one who manipulated them.”

Cipher blinked, staring at Dipper as though he’d just asked something stupid, “So? They’re still fucking idiots,” he sniffed, “So simple and malleable…” he sighed, “Not like you,” he crooned, “I can tell.”

“Oh?”

“Oh, yes,” The criminal grinned, his eyes shining, “You’re not so easily fooled by words. You don’t go for sappy promises or sweet nothings.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, breaking out of his stare, “Like I said, flattery won’t work.” He closed his folder and placed his hands on top, interlacing his fingers together and watching Cipher with a matching calculating gaze, “So, tell me, if your goonies are such a burden, why pick _them_ out of all the other people you could’ve chosen?”

Cipher thought for a moment before shrugging, “I don’t like walls,” he stated simply, “I don’t like having my power and freedom tied down. I needed to get out. And what perfect way to escape than by using the workers? They had keys, they had identities. I use fake promises, offer them a life they couldn’t refuse, and I exploit their powers.”

“Yeah, but why _them_?” Dipper pried on, “You could’ve used the other guards. They had keys, identities. Wouldn’t they want the same thing?”

Cipher chuckled, giving an approving smile, “Quite the clever one, hm?” He mused, “But, the others were so much easier. They were suffering. They wanted an escape and, enter me in at the right place at the wrong time and well….” He trailed off with a singsong trill, “Besides, they’d never betray me. They still believe in me. Those other goons who lust after power and money? They’d sell me out in a heartbeat for a greater offer-not that anyone could ever beat me, _but_ , I couldn’t take that risk, now could I?”

“I suppose,” Dipper said, “After all, escaping was your plan and all. Wouldn’t do much good if you had sellouts for henchmen.”

Cipher grinned, “Exactly!” he chirped, “You understand me so well,” he crooned, tossing his head back and giving a sharp cackle. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“So then what about Veronica Steele?” He asked, bringing the conversation back to the original purpose.

Cipher stopped mid-laugh, which was creepy to Dipper in more ways than one. He lowered his head back down, meeting Dipper’s eyes, “Who?” He drawled out, his eyebrows furrowed together as if in thought.

“Veronica Steele, aka Pyronica?” Dipper clarified, “You know, the one they found being intimate with you? Why go that far with her?”

A slow, cold and threatening, grin spread across Cipher’s face, his eyes seeming to darken in color, “Everyone wants something, Doctor,” he chuckled, “Pyronica just happened to be looking for that something in the wrong place. I found it and began to mold it. I promised her the world and the _love_ she longed for, and she gave me freedom,” he broke into a cackle, “Though she’s an idiot for thinking a being such as myself would see her as more than anything but a pawn, talk about poor taste,” he said, scrunching up his nose in disgust before sighing, “Sad though, isn’t it? Humans are so susceptible to promises they know won’t mean jackshit. But yet, you still give them a small taste of what they want most and they’ll follow you forever willingly, if only to taste that sweet nectar again.”

He seemed to think a while, before adding with a crude smirk, “Besides, it’d been a while since I’d have anytime to fuck, think of it as a killing two birds with one stone type of thing.”

“Is that what you plan on doing with me?” Dipper found himself asking, despite his mind protesting against it, “Are you going to take me for a joyride too?” Cipher blinked, not expecting that response of all things, and then tilted his head back as he laughed-loud and boisterous, unlike the cold one he had let out earlier. He shook his head and struggled to find his breath before speaking.

“Oh, oh, _oh_ no, no, _no_ ,” he wheezed, delight springing to life in his eyes, “Oh no, not you. You are a special one Dr. Pines,” he grinned darkly, “So special. And as much as I’d _love_ to mess around with your head, I want to see how far we can get. I want to see how clever you are. You want to help me, yes? Then let’s see how much you can take.”

There was a pause. Dipper could’ve sworn he felt the room quiver. Cipher’s eyes were on him, staring so intensely at him that they almost seemed to turn gold. His face had twisted into a dark smirk and before he even realized it, he was being pushed back and pressed against the wall by an invisible force. He stared wide eyed at the villain, watching as he stood slowly, the cuffs holding him to the chair and table fell off as though they had never been locked in the first place.

“You look so familiar, Dr. Pines,” Cipher’s dark voice hissed, as he stalked towards the frozen doctor like a predator preparing to pounce on its prey, “I wonder…”

Dipper felt a small tingle in the back of his head, there was a persistent buzzing that was growing louder and louder with every step the other took. He tried his best not to wince, keeping his mouth shut tightly as he felt a scream threatening to rip through his vocal cords from the pain that was starting to crawl down his body.

And then all at once, Cipher was in front of him, his eyes staring into his and his face so close that Dipper could see the light flecks of golden freckles in his skin. Cipher placed his two hands on either side of the other’s head, trapping him between his arms. Red bloomed across Dipper’s face, yet it hardly mattered before he was struggling to fight back. The world was swaying and there was an image flickering on and off in his mind rapidly, making his head hurt. It got bolder with every breath he took and it remained just out of his grasp, hardly ever lingering long enough for him to make it out before it vanished and then returned just as powerful as before. The strain it was putting his mind through was making his head spin and throb.

“Get…out…” He wheezed under his breath, trying to force down the buzzing that was practically screaming in his ears now. Cipher leaned in closer, his fingers taking ahold of Dipper’s chin and keeping his face still. The closeness of it all and the intense buzzing was making him feel woozy and choked up. He needed air. _Air_. Then it hit him. The other was _strangling_ him. _Filling him_ to the point where he couldn’t tell which way was up or down. Panic flared out and he made to use his ability before the other leaned in close to his ear and whispering.

“Tell me, Dr. Pines,” The other chuckled, making chills run down Dipper’s spine, “How far are you willing to go?”

And then he was released. He felt himself fall to the ground unceremoniously, coughing and sputtering as he took in deep ragged breaths greedily. He looked up after a while through watery eyes, only to see that both he and Cipher were sitting in the same seats, as though they both hadn’t moved at all. Dipper looked at his hands to see the cuffs were still placed securely back on him. It was though the whole scene was a trick of his mind, and for a brief moment, Dipper feared for what he had gotten himself into.

“What’s the matter Dr. Pines?” Cipher crooned, his eyes glinting in the light, “You look a little breathless,” he cackled.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

There was another rose in his room again.

When Dipper returned to his room, he had been just about ready to fall over and pass out. He had not been expecting the incident from earlier and it still left his shaken. He had been too confident in himself. He had forgotten about how powerful Cipher could really be. He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands and sniffed.

After the incident, Dipper had wasted no time in calling the time for the day. He didn’t care that it showed a bit of a cowardice in him, he just had to get away from that maniac as soon as he could. He had grabbed the folders and glared at the villain in what could be called a mixture of fear and anger. He felt like an animal caught in a corner and stuck between fight and flight mode. It was just too much.

But just before could leave the room and be able to take a deep breath of fresh air, there was a chuckle from the man cuffed to the table, and then a teasing question:

“Hey, Dr. Pines,” Bill had called, “What’s your name?”

In a rush of the need to get away, Dipper flashed his middle finger at him and scowled, “Fuck you!” He hissed before leaving without another word and having only Cipher’s cold, humorless laugh echoing behind him, even as the doors closed shut and locked.

He now shut the door behind him and glanced towards the living room area. The couch looked incredibly inviting. But before he could even take a step forward, his eyes landed on the coffee table.

There, on top of the table, as though it had always been there, was a dark, yellow rose.

Angry and still shaken from the ordeal, Dipper dropped his things and marched towards the flower. He grabbed it by the stem, not caring that he had knocked over the vase and spilled the water in it, and walked over to the trashcan in the kitchen. He dropped it in carelessly and glared at it as though it had said something insulting about his family.

After a moment, he went to get a towel to clean the mess he had made. As he rummaged around, he noted that there was a subtle change to the air. He paused, his hands resting in a cabinet near the sink, and waited. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, but the hairs rising on the back of his neck had him thinking twice about moving. After a tense moment, the feeling faded and he turned around slowly, clinging to the towel he had managed to grab. He swallowed, narrowing his eyes and bracing himself for something to jump out and attack. He briefly wondered if maybe someone was planning to kill him, after all, there were plenty of ex-villains around him that would love to tear him to shreds. But the thought was immediately forgotten when he looked in the living room.

There sitting on the coffee table, as though it hadn’t been touched, was the rose. The spilled water nonexistent.

He furrowed his eyebrows and went back to the trashcan in the kitchen, he looked inside and stared in disbelief. There was no flower. The rose wasn’t in there. He whipped his head back around and stared at the thing he _knew_ he had thrown into the trash just moments ago.

“That’s it,” he growled under his breath, “I’m having a chat with Grunkle Ford.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! How'd you like my trick? Was it awesome? Haha!
> 
> Any who! Long time no post! I know this one is short, but I just really _really_ wanted to get something out for you guys! This story is still going and I've got plenty of ideas and art drawings for it that I have planned out!
> 
> I've received so many comments from you guys asking for more and I just felt so encouraged. My writers block has hit hard for me and nothing's come out good. I've got plenty of stories but none rub off on me the right way. But the support and compliments from you guys from just this one fic alone, has given me something to look forward and I want to continue this story because the plot is so good and I have the ending planned out already. Hopefully the next chapter comes out sooner, I've already gotten it halfway written. Yippee!!
> 
> Please stick around and please leave those amazing comments! Even if it's just a word, or two, or even one sentence, I will be so happy! I LOVE hearing your thoughts and opinions, so please don't ever feel shy about leaving one! I'll make you a special chapter edition for keeps if you do!
> 
> So, pls leave a comment! It helps me so much you have no idea ;-;  
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
> You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, more is revealed.

“Grunkle Ford!”

The old man had stopped just right outside the door of his office and turned, “Dipper, my boy, what can I do you for?” He asked, watching as his great nephew ran full speed towards him. Dipper paused in front of him, panting softly as he waited to regain his breath.

“I need to talk to you,” He said, straightening his posture a bit, “It’s urgent.”

“How urgent? I have to check the security feed from this morn-,”

“It’s about Cipher,” Dipper interjected quickly. Ford closed his mouth tightly and narrowed his eyes. He opened his office door and pulled Dipper inside by the arm, earning a surprise yelp from the latter. Immediately, as soon as the door was closed and they were only, Ford whirled around on him and began looking him over.

“What’d he do? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” It was question after question before Dipper could even open his mouth, but even then he had to swat away his Grunkle’s moving hands from checking every corner of his face and limbs.

“No, no,” he said, waving him off, “I was just curious about something.”

Ford visibly relaxed and sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes, “Thank god for that,” he said, “Now, what is it?”

Dipper fixed his ruffled hair and sighed, “I was just wondering, are the prison cells secure?” He asked. Ford gave him a strange look, as though he couldn’t believe the doubt coming from his nephew’s lips.

“Of course they are,” he said, slightly offended, “We took everything into precaution and made each one specially designed to prohibit its current occupants’ powers-including Bill Cipher’s,” he said, making sure to halt Dipper’s question. If Dipper asked a question like that, then there was obviously something going on. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, “Is there something I should know about?”

Dipper opened his mouth to say yes, but then paused. He knew that it could only go one of two ways if he gave that answer. Ford would most likely take him off the case and prohibit him from going any further, and he certainly didn’t want that, but on the other hand, he could just help him out and let him continue his sessions. But something in his gut told him that was just a whole lot of wishful thinking on his part. Despite how shaken his first session with Cipher had left him, Dipper found that he wasn’t quite deterred from it. Though it had scared him, and made him a little more cautious, he fully was determined to see this mystery through. He’d get to the bottom of who Cipher really was and end the criminal’s reign of fear once and for all. But if he brought up this whole “sneaking out and leaving a rose in his room” fiasco to his Grunkle, there was no telling when, if ever, he’d get to work on something like this ever again.

“Dipper?” Ford had called out, snapping his fingers in front of his eyes. Dipper blinked.

“What? Oh…no, sorry, I was just um…” He fumbled for an answer before letting out a small breath, if he was really going to continue doing this, he’d have to find ways to still keep himself safe, “I was wondering if maybe you could add some security measures to my room,” he said slowly, as if trying to find the right words, “I know Cipher is known for using any trick he can and I’d feel better prepared if I could get the same security protocol he has for his cell to my room. He’s still a master of the mind after all…so, this could help out a lot too.”

Ford seemed fond of the idea and nodded, rubbing his chin in thought before smiling and patting Dipper on the back, “Can do,” he chirped, “I’ll have it fixed up by tomorrow. So no worries.”

Dipper let out a relieved breath and smiled, “Thanks Grunkle Ford,” he said, moving towards the door, “That’s all I wanted to ask.” Then he stopped, he furrowed his eyebrows together and glanced back at Ford.

“Hey…Grunkle Ford?” He called out, watching as the man set about starting up his computer.

“Yes, my boy?” Ford responded, typing something into the computer. Dipper chewed on his bottom lip, debating if whether he should ask what he was thinking. Taking in a deep breath, he looked back at him before sagging his shoulders and shaking his head.

“Ah, nothing,” he said, waving a hand in dismissal, “Now I’ve gotta go, I promised to meet Mabel for lunch!”

He waved a quick goodbye to the old man before exiting the room. He leaned back against the door and sighed.

He could do this.

God, he hoped he could do this.

_\- - -_

Meeting his sister for lunch was the greatest blessing Dipper could have ever asked for. It was a godsend compared to all the stuff he was having to focus on for his job. He grabbed the two bags of Chinese food from the passenger seat of his car and quickly got out. He was already a minute late and he was sure that Mabel would lecture him for nearly making her worried. He chuckled at the thought of his sister scolding him, but he knew she only did it out of love. After all, there were some shady people out there ready to mug him.

He entered the beloved shop of his childhood, the Mystery Shack, and set the food down beside the cash register. He looked around, frowning. It looked like it was a slow day with how little people were there, which meant that his Grunkle Stan would no doubt be a bit grouchy from the lack of cash flowing in. He hummed and walked towards the employees’ only door and entered the house part of the shack. He could hear his sister rummaging through the kitchen and he snorted.

He watched her from the doorway, keeping quiet as he watched her add some icing to a cake. Being the brother he was, he decided to mess with her a bit before alerting her of his appearance. He looked towards the sprinkle jar besides his sister’s hand and slightly jerked his head. The sprinkle jar slowly began float, but right before it could go higher than an inch, a pair of hands suddenly clasped harshly onto his shoulders.

“BOO!” A loud booming voice roared in his ear.

Dipper would forever deny to the Gods and Devils below that he did _not_ jump four feet into the air.

Nor did he scream like a girl.

Behind him Mabel cackled wildly like a hyena, her arms wrapped tightly around her mid-section as she arched back and tried desperately to catch her breath.

“Nice”- _snort_ -“Nice trick there bro-bro!” She wheezed, “I hope you didn’t pee your pants as well!”

Dipper turned fifty shades of red darker and turned away from his sister. He was bristling under her snickers and clenched his fist tightly, “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, embarrassment written all over his face.

“Man I wish I recorded that!” Mabel trailed off with a snicker. Dipper rolled his eyes and huffed.

“And I went out of my way to get you Chinese,” he muttered. He glanced at his gasping sister and rolled his eyes once more, “You done yet Mabel or do I need to call an ambulance for when you pass out?”

His sister shook her head and held up her hands in mock surrender, trying-but failing miserably-to quell her laughter. But she couldn’t help it. It was _freaking hilarious!_

“I’m sorry, Dipper,” she grinned, “But that was just too good. Your jump-”

“-I _did not_ jump-”

“- _and that scream_!”

“I didn’t scream,” he grumbled, his head sinking back into his body.

“Who knew it could be so girly,” Mabel teased, wrapping an arm around her twin’s shoulders.

“It wasn’t girly!” He shot back. His sister waved a hand in dismissal and gave a “psh” to his denial.

“Sure, sure,” She relented, but still keeping that same smile, “So!” She stepped back and stretched a bit, “Where’s the grub? Because I _am_ star-ving!”

Dipper sighed, “It’s back at the cash register,” he said, “I didn’t want it to get ruined.”

Mabel nodded, a smug grin on her face, “Right, right. With that landing it might’ve spilled all over the floor.”

“ _Mabel_!”

“Yeah, yeah!”

_\- - -_

Dipper sank back into his chair and burped, feeling completely content with the food.

“Man, Chinese was a good choice,” he said, patting his stomach. Mabel finished the last of her rice and nodded.

“Agreed,” she hummed, “I’ve been craving this since last Tuesday! How’d you know I wanted it?” Dipper shrugged and arched his back, stretching out his muscles.

“Lucky guess,” he replied back, “So how’s work?”

His sister snorted, “Same old, same old,” she wiped her mouth with a napkin and grimaced, “I don’t know how this place is still standing. Most days it’s just me and Grunkle Stan on occasion, but we still have cash flowing through to make profit.”

Dipper nodded, he glanced out the window near the dining table before lowering his eyes and tapping his fingers against the wooden surface, “How’s Grunkle Stan?” he asked, his voice low and soft. Mabel looked away from the window and back to her brother before sighing. She reached out to take his hand gently and smiled when Dipper looked up.

“He’s doing better,” She said, “Really he is.”

Dipper grimaced, looking back to the forest outside and sighing forlornly, “He always says that,” he muttered, “He can’t do anything but lay in his bed.”

“He’s walking more, Dipper,” Mabel said, “He’s getting better.” There was a fierce tone to his sister’s voice, a hidden emotion that made Dipper want to believe her words-for her sake.

“Why won’t he just let me help?” He frowned, “I can heal him. Why doesn’t he want that?”

“He’s old fashioned, Dipping sauce,” Mabel smiled, but it looked force. Dipper simply shook his head and pulled his hand away.

“Bullshit,” he snapped, “There’s more to it than just that wimpy excuse,” he turned his head towards the ceiling, staring at the spot where he knew his Grunkle lay sick in bed, “If I could just heal him then he wouldn’t be in pain. He could help Grunkle Ford and he could continue what he loves best-conning people and running the shack.”

His sister shook her head, “Yeah…sometimes I wish he would just let you,” she admitted, looking at the table’s surface, “It’d be so much better than seeing the pain he’s going through…” then she glanced back to her brother, a solemn look on her face, “You could go visit him, ya know.”

Dipper tensed under her gaze and made a point to remember to breathe, “I…I can’t. Not until I can-”

“Dip,” Mabel said, breaking his guilty thoughts, “You don’t have to heal him for him to forgive you. He already has, and he misses you. He really does.”

Dipper swallowed, he could already feel the tears forming as he trailed his eyes back up the spot on the ceiling.

Images pulsed through his brain, voices rang through his ears. He could see the building. He could hear his laughter. He could feel himself losing control.

He could hear the screams.

He dropped his gaze and shook his head.

“No…I…” he looked back out the window, “…I’m not ready.”

Mabel simply nodded and leaned back into her chair, “I gotcha,” she chirped, “Anything you want me to say to him for you?”

Dipper blinked and turned back to Mabel, “Yeah,” he smiled, though the action didn’t reach his eyes, “Tell him; I made it.”

_\- - -_

“You’re quiet today.”

Cipher looked up from the table and raised an eyebrow, as if telling the other to explain. Dipper simply sighed.

“You usually talk more,” was all he said as he placed his clipboard down. Cipher let out a chuckle.

“Aw, are you missing my voice already?” he teased, winking at the other. Dipper inwardly groaned, his face remaining neutral.

“Forget I even said anything,” he deadpanned. Cipher laughed-the first laugh of the session mind you.

It was his third session with the deranged man, and he had yet to actually figure out what the enigma of a person Cipher was. The man seemed to become distant, a faraway gaze in his eyes that Dipper recognized all too well of someone recalling past memories.

Cipher was quiet once more, and Dipper felt his patience waning.

“You know…this is a _psychotherapy_ ,” the doctor said, hoping to urge the other to open up, “It means that we’re supposed to be talking about your mental state and emotions,” he did his best to smile a sincere smile, though it felt highly fake and he was sure Cipher could see through it as well, but hey, he was _trying_ alright?

“So, tell me, Cipher,” he began, “What’s on your mind?”

Cipher stared at Dipper, before leaning in slightly, “You want to know?” he asked, voice barely higher than a whisper.

Dipper fought the urge to roll his eyes and nodded, leaning a bit forward as well to show his interest, “I do,” he answered. Cipher remained blank.

“You really want to know?” He leaned in closer.

Dipper knew he was toying with him, but he really didn’t have a choice. He wanted to see past Cipher’s mask, and he wanted to know just _what_ the man was thinking. It wasn’t a personal interest, it was a professional one. As his psychologist, he had an obligation to help the man with his mental and emotional state. So, much to his reluctance, he moved closer.

“Yes,” he said, probably a little more impatient than he meant to, “I do.”

If Cipher sensed his annoyance, he gave no hint. Not that Dipper would’ve probably noticed because as soon as he said that last phrase, Cipher grinned a lecherous grin and soon after, soft lips were pressing against his own and holy _fuck_ what on earth was happening? Dipper’s mind short-circuited and he had no idea how to even grasp the situation.

He was quickly broken from his shocked state, however, when he felt a warm tongue swipe against his bottom lip. He jerked back as though he’d been burned-and from the way his face was heating up, he would’ve thought he had been.

His chair scraped loudly against the floor and he was trying his hardest not blow a fuse-literally. His emotions were bouncing all over his body and any moment he knew he could slip up and cause the light to explode. Speaking of which, he should _not_ think about that right now.

“You-,” he couldn’t even speak, “You-you _asswipe_!” He managed, his voice cracking as he covered his mouth. Cipher was grinning smugly, his eyes lit up with something Dipper didn’t dare give a name to.

“You asked, doll face,” he replied back cheekily. Dipper felt his patience snap and he stood up.

“Is all of this just a fucking game to you?!” He snarled, “Don’t you ever take anything seriously?! I mean for fucking sakes, I’m _trying_ to _help you_!”

Cipher glowered at him, “I never asked for fucking help,” he snapped back, “I’m not a broken toy. I don’t need repairing.”

His voice was full of venom and Dipper could only try and take deep breaths to keep his power in check. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath.

“Fine,” he said, “Fine. I get that. But you are a criminal of the law, so like it or not, we _are_ going to talk.”

“Ooh, I like your authority, so sexy,” Cipher purred, knowing full well that it would get a rise out of the doctor.

“ _Starting_ now,” Dipper growled as he took his seat. His eyes were darkening dangerously, but Cipher did not seem bothered by it in the least, instead, he seemed interested in it. And oddly satisfied? Dipper kicked the thought away.

“Alright, Doctor _Pines_ ,” Cipher sneered, “Let’s talk then. How much you want to know?”

 _Everything_ , Dipper seethed, but instead replied back with, “As much as you’re willing to share.”

“And what would that be? Because currently, I don’t feel like sharing nuthin’.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Why not the beginning? Your past, your childhood. Your powers? You pick.”

Cipher’s eyes flashed and he nodded, “Fine then. I’ll let you in on my past. But on one condition.”

“No,” Dipper said, “Not gonna happen.”

Cipher grinned, “Aw, c’mon. It’s a simply one, really.”

“I don’t care. I don’t do deals.”

“But you want to know about me right?” Cipher asked, “You want to see past my mask and find the person under all the chaos, don’t ya? Well, I’ll tell you,” At the doctor’s suspicion, he continued, “No lies. No gimmicks. The real deal. The real Bill Cipher. I’ll tell ya the facts, the deets. _Everything_. But only on just one, teeny, tiny, condition.”

Dipper continued to stare at the other, his eyes narrowed. He didn’t trust the man, he probably never would honestly. But he wanted to crack this one case. He wanted to dig further and find the person, the mystery that was Bill Cipher. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“What’s the condition?” He finally asked. Cipher’s grin looked like it got wider-not a good sign, Dipper mentally thought.

“You’re name,” Cipher said, “Dr. Pines is too professional, I want your name.”

Dipper bit his lip at that. It was an odd condition to say the least, but it was harmless nonetheless.

“If I tell you, you’ll actually share?”

“Yup,” Cipher nodded, “I won’t hold anything back.”

Dipper still felt unsure about it all, his gut told him that this was kinds of wrong. But he figured it wouldn’t hurt if he gave Cipher his nickname. After all, he didn’t know what his name was.

“Dipper,” he said, “My name’s Dipper.”

The other did nothing but stare for a while, before he grinned and held one of his cuffed hands up, as though wanting a handshake. Dipper indulged him and shook his hand.

“Hello, Dipper,” his name sounded strange coming from the villain he used to fight, but he figured he’d get used to it soon enough, “My full name is Billie C. Cipher. But my friends call me Bill. _Just_ Bill.”

Dipper pulled his hand back and thought that he had been tricked once more. He picked up his pen and began to write the name down on one of the papers, figuring that Cipher was messing with him. Until Cipher uttered his next words.

“So, Dipper. Did you know, I had a twin brother?”

Then his eyes snapped back to the criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Z kozm rh hvg rm nlgrlm.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You didn't think I'd leave Stan out of this did you? He plays an important role!
> 
> Alrighty-o. Nothing but plot, fluff, angst, smut, and chaos up ahead. Dipper has opened the flood gates and so early in the story, it's as if it's foreshadowing for something in the future...hmmmm.....
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? Opinions? Please share! I love hearing them!!
> 
>  
> 
> **If you figure out the code, send me a "Bloop!" on tumblr! But don't spoil it for the rest! The codes are important as well!**
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave me a comment below! It helps me so much you have no idea ;-;
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
> You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
>  
> 
> _notice any tag changes?_


End file.
